


Resolution

by Mazer



Category: Orso e Intellettuale Series
Genre: Flash-Fiction, Introspettivo, M/M, Romantico, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-16
Updated: 2007-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se anche ci fossimo ritrovati, non avrei saputo cosa fare. Di sicuro non avevo ancora deciso con esattezza come comportarmi neanche oggi, quando ti sei presentato davanti a me... e perciò ho soltanto corso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Allora... Premetto che mi rendo conto del fatto che il manga che ho voluto omaggiare con questo mio lavoro è pressoché sconosciuto da noi, almeno nel momento in cui sto scrivendo, ma io me ne sono innamorata e quindi passerò sopra alla possibile ignoranza dei più in proposito. ^__^ [<\- faccia tosta]  
>  I primi capitoli della raccolta _Kuma to interi_ si possono trovare scannerizzati su internet, in attesa di una pubblicazione italiana che mi farebbe molto piacere, e io personalmente consiglio le opere di Basso a tutti gli amanti di shounen-ai e yaoi che hanno voglia di sperimentare uno stile decisamente nuovo, sia a livello grafico che nei particolari contenuti, per una volta tanto purgati dai classici bishounen, dalle consuete atmosfere patinate e da parossismi sentimentali vari ( >_>). Oltretutto, le storie di _Kuma to interi_ sono ambientate in Italia! ^.^  
>  Questa mia flash-fiction di cinquecento parole esatte è dedicata al capitolo _Manifesto_. E’ una cosetta da niente, più che altro una mia rivisitazione dei sentimenti del protagonista… Essendo la one-shot originaria bella proprio nella sua semplicità, imbastirci sopra un poema mi sembrava improprio.  
>  Le parti in corsivo, nonché la citazione che ho usato come riassunto-introduzione della fanfiction, sono state tratte direttamente dai dialoghi di _Manifesto_. A questo proposito mi scuso se dovessi aver fatto qualche errore d’interpretazione, ma sono più di tre anni che non faccio traduzioni serie dall’inglese e non ho più piena fiducia nelle mie capacità in questo senso... =ç=  
>  Il p.o.v. in prima persona coincide con quello del protagonista del manga, il segretario che si presume lavori per il politico Fausto Carraro (che compare nei capitoli _Con te_ e _Orso e intellettuale_ ), mentre la persona a cui lui fa riferimento in terza persona è l’uomo che insudicia i manifesti. Mi dispiace dover sfruttare per l’ennesima volta questo formato narrativo, da me già abbastanza abusato, ma il venerabile mangaka non si è degnato di farci conoscere i nomi propri dei due, quindi non avrei saputo come cavarmela altrimenti… -___-*

Non ho mai avvertito la necessità di conoscere l’esatto significato delle parole ‘un’esistenza grigia’.  
  
Ogni giorno siamo bombardati da immagini, offerte, esortazioni di chi c’invita a cogliere l’attimo, a non sprecare l’occasione, a mettere mano alle nostre energie perché la vita è breve e va assaporata pienamente…  
Spremuti come limoni fino a quando il cuneo della corsa-a-ciò-che-va-rincorso non riesce ad incidere l’ultimo brandello di polpa succosa.  
Non mi considero una persona mediocre, pur essendo consapevole di non rappresentare il perfetto esempio dell’uomo entusiasta.  
  
So che mi resteranno a pesare nel cuore sogni che non realizzerò.  
Magari potrei anche farcela, con grossi sacrifici, ma sono troppo pigro per voler tentare.  
Ho già un lavoro che mi tiene il cervello abbastanza impegnato da non lasciarmi il tempo per formulare lamentele.  
Probabilmente non sfonderò mai, ma l’idea non mi angustia.  
Sono soddisfatto dei risultati che riesco ad ottenere: la fame di adulazioni non mi tange.  
  
 _E così, durante il week-end passi la notte a casa solo con tuo padre, eh? ... Quanti anni hai?_  
  
Non posso sentirmi molto rinfrancato, se a contaminarmi col germe dell’incertezza è uno stupido imbrattatore che si diverte a disegnare barbe sui manifesti elettorali del mio mentore giusto nel quartiere dove abito.  
  
 _Avevo solo voglia di fare danni, tutto qui._  
  
Questa la candida ammissione. Seguita da un invito ad andare a bere qualcosa insieme.  
  
Non va bene, non accetto scossoni.  
Non se ad urtarmi è un simile demente, perlomeno.  
  
Che voglia ammetterlo o no, qualcosa resta a ruminarmi nella testa.  
Devo concentrami sul mio lavoro, decido. Me lo ripeto spesso, in effetti.  
E poco importa se è dai tempi del liceo che non m’innamoro.  
  
Atto secondo; ritorno a casa troppo presto.  
E’ lì in attesa.  
L’infantile stavolta sono io.  
  
Due graffi di pennarello indelebile e una richiesta di omertà bofonchiata tra i denti.  
Reticenza.  
  
 _Facciamo un patto. In cambio del silenzio riguardo quello che è successo oggi, voglio la tua_ ‘ _verginità_ ’ _. Se non me la concederai, non resterò zitto._  
  
Non so quand’è stata l’ultima volta che il mio corpo è stato sbatacchiato con tanto vigore.  
Non sono neppure sicuro che mi piaccia, ma vorrei tappargli la bocca perché con le sue chiacchiere mi sta distogliendo da queste sensazioni nuove. Travianti.  
  
Una settimana dopo, sono tornato ad essere io.  
… No, mento.  
Riesce a darmi fastidio persino quando non c’è.  
  
Non avrei mai creduto che l’incontro di una notte, per di più mistificato nella memoria da quell’aura di tenero stupro, potesse comportare una simile quantità di effetti collaterali.  
  
Sarebbe da considerarsi una parentesi chiusa.  
Appena mi convinco di aver ammazzato definitivamente il ricordo occultandone il cadavere, quello risollevava la testa per darmi un’occhiata e mi fa ‘ciao ciao’ con la manina.  
  
Sono spossato.  
O soltanto frustrato, come mi ha detto lui.  
Non ce la faccio a rientrare in me, dopotutto. Ma, quando sei anestetizzato dalla meraviglia, determinate ammissioni sono più semplici.  
Ora sono disposto ad accettare che il vedere opaco non può essere un’alternativa comoda alla paura di sentire pienamente.


End file.
